


Second Hand

by somethinghastohappen



Category: Mother 4
Genre: Consensual, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinghastohappen/pseuds/somethinghastohappen
Summary: Travis is still struggling to do things with his broken hand.





	Second Hand

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> Contains Incest & Consentual, Safe Sex  
> this story is literally fiction

Another day.

Except Travis was in moderate pain from his broken arm. He laid idly on his bed, having been taking lots of advil to numb the pain-- they made him super spacey and prone to zoning out. Then again, he already was like that before. His mind wandered off again onto a dark trail; Sudden lewd thoughts sparked something inside Travis that made him start to feel... funky, to say the least. He was imagining an interesting sex scenario and his body reacted accordingly. Specifically, the tightening of his pants that'd pained him. The brunette groaned, fumbling with his belt with one hand. Softball left his other hand shattered by unfortunate luck. He was struggling harder from his newfound neediness on top of the softball injury.

The very quiet noise of intense struggle he must've made alerted his brother to his presence, who entered the room without knocking. That fucker must have bat hearing. Travis-bat hearing. He swung in and looked to Travis. "Hey, Tr-"

"Ah-- Zack!" He crossed his legs-- albeit painfully, but did so. "What're you doing here?" He sounded a slight bit strained. How the hell did he happen to walk in at this time?

"I, um. Came in looking for a pencil sharpener, but..." His gaze fell onto Travis as he studied him. "You're-" 

"I know. Shut up and get out," Travis cut him off, face heating up with embarrassment. his brother shouldn't have to see this; That's just outright disgusting! ... But then again, that's being hypocritical to his fantasies.

"You're stuck in those tight-ass pants, dude." Zack commented, snickering as he leaned on the door-frame.

"Why the hell are you still in here?" Travis started, distracted from his task as he studied Zack with a frown. Why was Zack trying to change the topic?

"It's funny."

"It's not?" Travis protested, mumbling as he struggled to toss the sheets over himself. Zack invited himself in the room and launched onto the bed next to the brunette, which made him lightly scream and grimace at his older brother.

"Out!" Travis felt his blush turning darker by the second.

"We all get horny, man, I just wanna hang out." That comment made Travis wonder how he was still horny. He uncrossed his legs, blushing profusely as he pulled himself further into his blanket.

"It's all just a part of life, Travis. Puberty is a bitch." Zack rolled to face him, a smug smile taped to his face. Travis stared at him angrily from the protection of his blankets, to which the elder brother laughed. 

The brunette couldn't really smack Zack around like he could've once he began to be pulled out from under the blanket, only to have the other pin him against the bed on his stomach and sit on him triumphantly. 

"ZACK-" Travis wheezed, banging his good fist in protest. This was painful in multiple places and to his ego. He ... wait, no, why is he getting harder? Oh no. He can't be horny because his brother has him pinned down-- this is all wrong--

Zack grinned. That shit-eating grin he recognized. He'd caught on to Travis' situation and planned immediately to make it worse. Sitting up, he yanked the struggling Travis into his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

"Ngh- let go-!" Travis whined. Zack shushed him, patting the side of his face before he folded his legs around the boy, too. Travis grabbed his brother's wrist with his good hand, trying to pry it off. He wiggled in his struggle, wanting to break free.

That immediately stopped when he felt a foreign hand slip under his shirt and trail down his side. Eyes widening, he could only gasp and blush further. The action made him feel weak, weak enough that he stopped fighting as much. He was still protesting, though, and acted accordingly when he swatted a hand away.

Murmuring into his brother's ear, "Oh, by the way, no homo," Zack leaned in to kiss his neck. Travis quietly babbled a string of incoherent words as reply; That didn't work at all. He whimpered as the hands slid down to his waistline, and the kissing got more sensual, and everything suddenly felt right. He had a burning desire in him that needed to be satisfied, and Zack was more than eager to do that. He only merely held onto the arm of his brother at this point, letting the sensations take control of his body.

Exhaling a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes and leaned into Zack's embrace. He finally gave up. The hands made haste to his belt and slipped it off quickly, to which Travis squirmed with a little discomfort at the new situation. Zack's head simply rested on the brunette's left shoulder, gazing down as he stuck a hand into his boxers without hesitation. 

"Ngh- Jesus, slow down," Travis bit his lip, his head full of fluffy hair tilting back into Zack's chest and tickling his chin. His cock twitched with delight at the touch, and was soon satisfied further with a normal pace of pumping. His pleasure started to cloud every single one of his thoughts, eyes barely able to stay open as he panted out of his mouth. 

Zack seemed equally as satisfied watching his brother turn into mush in his arms. Exhaling a quiet sigh, he tugged the boxers down to Travis' knees and examined him for a minute. Travis was comparable to a cooked noodle: now all hot and wet. 

God, why is he so into this? If anyone ever found out he'd be dead meat. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Zack did a single pump with his hand. A teasing one. Travis let out a small pant, murmuring his brother's name. He felt so lightheaded and blissful right now... He absolutely loved it. He wanted to be here forever, with his brother, in the comfort of his bed. With a light gasp, he gripped Zack's arm harder.

"... Yes homo?" Zack started to pump Travis' length, grinning at his own shitty jokes. If not for these slutty trying times, Travis would have gracefully slapped him. Instead, he exhaled a sharp breath, moaning after. Precum dribbled from his head, and Zack simply used it like lube. Probably disgusting, but both were too horny to care. Travis wanted to cum because of his brother. Zack wanted to see Travis cum. 

And the ongoing battle continued. The jock's movements sped up rapidly, increasing the volume of Travis' noise- so he had to cover his mouth with his other hand. Travis didn't protest; he rested his hands over Zack's and closed his eyes, knowing he was going to get what he wanted. And very soon. 

In response to this, Zack lifted his hand off, making Travis whine. He went to finish the job himself, but Zack swatted his hands away. "Nuh uh... I wanna have a little more fun..."

Travis, whimpering into Zack's hand, tiredly watched as he delicately grazed a finger over his shaft. Almost... teasingly. Ugh... god... He's not gonna last much longer anyways.

Zack made sure he leaned into his brother's ear, commanding the following very quietly:  
"Cum. Cum in my hand, Trav." 

Travis squealed a little when he came, ripping Zack's hand off and gasping for air. It quickly deevolved to panting. To his brother's satisfaction, he brought him a little closer in his embrace. Zack's hard-on ghosted against Travis, and that's where his next idea came into play. 

After licking his hand, he rubbed it on Travis' face.  
"--No, dude, stop!" The brunette giggled, distracted. Zack chuckled with him and let him get a taste of it before he unzipped his own pants. He lovingly looked Travis in the eyes, expecting his gaze to do the talking for him. Travis continuously blushed as his view lowered... and lowered... And then his brother mercilessly shoved his head into his crotch.

Travis took a hint, obviously, but he winced in pain from the sudden yank from point A to B.  
"Shit, sorry," Zack frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Travis hummed in response as he licked the tip of Zack's length, encompassing it in his warm, wet mouth. Zack lost a little composure and moaned quietly, finding that he compulsively pet Travis' head while he was sucking him off.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, gripping at Travis' hair and rocking his hips gently. In response, his little brother delightfully took more of him in. Zack was the one panting now, gripping tighter as he neared further and further to the edge. 

"Trav... Ngh..." He pushed his hips upward, sighing with relief while his brother momentarily gagged on his dick. Travis lifted his tired head up, licking his lips of the cumshot that'd spilled out. He felt exhausted and sleepy already. A minute passed where he and Zack were just recovering from the excitement of love-making.

Zack tilted Travis' chin up and connected their lips for a kiss, bringing Travis close once again. After a moment, their mouths parted, both of the boys panting. Travis went to pull him in for another kiss; His brother hopped off the bed and nearly dragged him along when he tried.

"Let me change, dude-- you should too." Zack ruffled his head full of hair and Travis simply groaned, rolling off the bed and waddling to his closet. With Zack out of his room for a moment and his mind clearing up, he began to process what just happened.

He had sex with his brother. With his brother. And it felt amazing. He smiled to himself as he dug around in a pile of discarded clothes for something to wear. Oh, man, that wasn't even the first time he's done this, too. Each time it happens, it just gets even better. Travis doesn't understand why, but he doesn't need to, either. He loves it, and he'd do it again any day. It makes him happy. 

Pulling off his shirt was a little bit of a hassle with his broken arm. Zack was here to save the day, who snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"AH!-" Travis gave Zack the stink eye as he helped him change into an old shirt of his that he'd wear to sleep in. Shirts and boxers for both of them seemed to work just plain fine. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Travis complained.

"Sorry." Zack ruffled his hair again and gave him a kiss on the forehead, laying down on Travis' bed and patting the spot next to him. The brunette was in his arms in a few seconds, clung to him and cozy. 

"Did you like it?" Zack blurted out in the awkward silence.

Travis laughed at him. "That's what you chose to say after that? I did, though. I love you," He scooted closer to his brother.

He sheepishly smiled. "Love you too, now fall asleep already, ya goober." Zack turned off the lamp next to them, shutting his eyes.


End file.
